The Golden Princess
by anabananna258
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is a princess. she is in danger from her father so her mother cast a spell on her to keep her father away and her asleep. The mother sent Skyler to the future to be guarded by a fearsome dragon. After being asleep for 16 years she is awoken on accident. What will her dragon do to make sure they stay together? What happens when people get jealous?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!This is my first fan fiction and I had a great idea for a while so I hope you guys like it!**

**Declaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Once Upon a Time in the magical land of Fiore in there was a Kingdom called Magnolia. Long ago in Magnolia there was a queen named Mavis. Mavis never wanted to be queen but the king fell in love with her. Although Mavis was married she loved a dark mage named Zeref. She was able to see the good in him no one else was able to. She and Zeref had an affair and Mavis became pregnant. Soon after she found out she was pregnant she also found out of all the terrible things Zeref had done and was doing. After she realized hoe cruel he was she decided she didn't what her child to be around let alone know such evil. So she said the child was the kings although Zeref knew that was a lie and that the child was his. One night he went to Mavis and told her that he knew the child was his and that he was going to be a father to the child. Mavis refused which angered Zeref so he told her that if he wasn't allowed to see the child when it was born he would take it and raise it. After nine months it was May that is when Mavis had the baby. The girl was beautiful, her eyes were brown around the pupil then they turned green. She had honey colored hair (she had a few strands of hair). She was the most beautiful baby girl anyone had ever seen.

"This child shall be named Trina." declared the King.

"NO," Mavis denied what the King said "she shall be named Skyler."

The king was going to protest but Mavis gave him a look that said that-is-what-her-name-is-going-to-be-so-shut-up, and the King agreed to name her Skyler although he wanted to know why so he asked his beloved queen. Mavis didn't answer him, but she walked a little carrying her baby and she told her in a low voice so the King wasn't to hear,

"Skyler because that is the name your father wanted even though he was cruel I still love him and you should too."

That night Mavis felt something terrible was going to happen so she stayed by her daughters side. It was about midnight when Mavis woke up to the sound of wind coming through the open window. She knew she had closed it earlier that night so she ran to her daughter, she was relieved to see her there when she heard a voice which she loved but despised at the same time, it said,

"So you named her what I wanted to name her."

Mavis turned around to see the face of the man she loved so much.

"Zeref, what are you doing here." she asked although she already knew the answer. This man was here to take the only thing she loved more than him and that was their daughter.

"Mavis, don't tell me you already forgot about or last conversation." Zeref said with an amused tone. Mavis was about to answer when she heard a noise coming from their daughter. Them both went to look at her. She woke up because of the noise and made a little sound. The second Zeref saw her little face he fell in love. He went to reach for his daughter when Mavis quickly picked her put and positioned her body between Zeref and Skyler blocking her from his view. Zeref gave a low growl as he wanted to hold his daughter and be with her. The next thing he knew Mavis was chanting one of her fairy dust spells. Zeref recognized it as the spell to put one to sleep until an act of true love was done so he tried to stop the spell but he was too late. The child was already asleep and he couldn't go near her.

"What did you do Mavis." Zeref growled.

"I put a spell to keep her safe from anyone who could possibly want to hurt her." Mavis said with tears in her eyes for she knew she night not see her daughter ever again. Mavis then sent her daughter to another time where Zeref couldn't follow. She sent her daughter to Master Makarov (she had vision of him and is years as Guild Master) with a note she had made saying

_Dear Master Makarov,_

_ This is my child her name is Skyler. It is not safe for her to be living in this era with me for Zeref wants to take her. I beg of you to please make sure she is safe. I have used my fairy dust to cast a spell so she won't wake up until an act of true love is done, this was with the spell she can stay safe from Zeref for he won't be able to come near her. I beg of you to send her to a castle and have the most fearsome dragon watch over her and fight off anyone who wants to harm her until someone worthy comes along and slays the dragon and is able to wake up. For this way they will be strong enough to defeat Zeref and protect my child. I don't know if she is a mage so this is the only way to make sure she will be safe no matter what. Along with the spell she will have knowledge that increases as she does as well. Although I could have possibly missed something. Please take care of her and make sure she is loved no matter what._

_Loving mother to Fairy Tail and Skyler,_

_Mavis_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! the next chapter will but posted soon! just so you know this chapter is mostly Skyler's past and it tells you how Mavis and Zeref are her parents and how she can still be about Natsu's age. Please review!<br>_**

**_Thanks, Bananas out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked her back story! I'm going to try to update it the quickest I can but no promises, sorry guys. Okay so here goes.**

_Previously_

_Loving mother of Fairy Tail and Skyler,_

_Mavis_

* * *

><p>Master Makarov was very confused at what he had just read. The very first master of Fairy Tail and also the one who was queen had just sent him her daughter.<p>

The master looked down at the baby princess he was holding in his arms wrapped in a gold colored silk blanket. The girl had honey colored hair.

The master chuckled at the fist thought he had of her '_She looks just like a golden princess'_.

He then sighed at the thought that such a beautiful think can be in so much trouble and the cause the war started so long ago, between dark magic and light magic.

Although the letter didn't say who the father was he still knew that it was Zeref. Everyone knew the story; Mavis was in love with Zeref and Zeref was in love with Mavis. Then Mavis betrayed Zeref. No one knew how but at Makarov looked at the face of the child he held in this arms he knew she was the cause.

He soon went to sleep with the child close to hm so he could protect her until he found a fearsome dragon.

The next morning Makarov woke up early and gingerly picked up the sleeping girl. He then headed to a volcano where the strongest, bravest, and kindest dragon lived.

When Makarov arrived at the volcano he knew that he had to climb the giant mass of rocks to get to his destination.

When he reached the top he sucked in a deep breath and yelled "Igneel I know you are there, come out I need your help with one of the most important things ever." he wasn't startled wwhen he heared a growl knowing full well he woke the dragon.

He didn't try to quiet the dragon when he growled for he knew the girl wouldn't wake up.

When the dragon rose from the depths of the lava he saw an old, short, white haired man holding something in a beautiful golden bundle which looked like a treasure.

Igneel being a dragon was intrigued by the treasure being a dragon and all.

So he asked "Dear Makarov long time no see. What has brought you to my home to disturb my slumber? And what treasure have you brought for me this time?"

Makarov studied the dragon and once he was sure that the dragon was only curious he spoke

"I have brought you the most precious treasure there is. That is the reason I have awoken you."he chuckled, "after all I do know how much you like to sleep. It is your favorite thing other than food."

Igneel chuckled at that comment knowing that it was true. When all of a sudden he heard a little voice., the voice said,

"Daddy! You woke me up!" yelled an angry pink haired boy, "Whats all the commotion anyways?" asked the boy.

"And who could this little pink haired guy be?" asked Makarov never seeing the kid before. The pink haired boy noticing the short old man yelled,

"Hey! My hair is SALMON not PINK!" the boy pouted, "And my name is Natsu!" the boy stated with a goofy grin on his face. Then he turned his attention to the gold bundle in the mans arms.

"What is that?" asked Natsu trying to get a look at what was inside the gold colored silk. Makarov looked down at his hands quickly remembering what he was doing here and said,

"This is why I came here. I need you to keep her safe from any harm, and fight off anyone who tries to take her." he turned his attention back to the dragon, then handed him the baby girl and the letter. He then said, "Her name is Skyler."

Igneel read the letter over again and again. He did that five times to make sure he didn't miss anything then looked down at the baby girl he was holding.

Natsu wanted to see the girl so he climbed on his father and when he saw her his heart skiped a beat as he thought '_She may just be a baby but she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.' _the thought surprised him but the one that came after that was even more surprising '_I will protect her with everything I have even if that means my life'_

Natsu didn't understand what these thoughts meant. After all he was just a 3 year old boy. He quickly dismissed the thoughts and gave his goofy grin to the girl before realizing that she had her eyes closed and wasn't moving one inch. Natsu panicked and said,

"Daddy! She's dead! She's dead! She's not moving! What do we do!"

Igneel laughed at his sons reaction and then said,

"No Natsu, she's not dead she is just in a very deep sleep and she is going to stay that way for a long wile. But don't worry, we will take care of her and protect her from anyone who wants to take her from us."

With that said Makarov smiled and left knowing that Igneel and little Natsu were up for the task.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the start of the story! How are you guys liking it so far? Is it good? Please review so I can improve!<strong>

**Thanks, Banana out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I will try to update this as soon as I can but it might take me a while since I have school and test and homework.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

"_No Natsu, she's not dead she is just in a very deep sleep and she is going to stay that way for a long while. But don't worry, we will take care of her and protect her from anyone who wants to take her from us."_

_With that said Makarov smiled and left knowing that Igneel and little Natsu were up to the task._

It was midnight and Igneel, Natsu, and Skyler were all asleep in the castle they would be staying at as instructed by Mavis.

Natsu opened his eyes and listened carefully to figure out if Igneel was awake. Once he knew that his dragon father was asleep he slipped away to go explore the enormous castle.

As Natsu was exploring he came across a very sweet smell. It smelled like grapefruit and sugar. Then a huge grin spread on his face knowing only one person that smelled that way.

He soon came across the room he was looking for. With a satisfied grin on his face he slowly opened the door and walked into the room without making a sound.

The room was quite large, it was all painted a shade of sky blue and the ceiling was white and there was white carpet as well. There was a dresser, two couches, a foot rest, a desk, a chair, and a bed which were all white.

The bed wasn't to big it was a full. It had white covers but the sheet and the pillow case's were white with warm color stripes (**AN: if you guys don't know what warm colors are they are normally red, yellow, and Orange) **there were three pillows on the bed the two with stripes off on the sides and on the middle under them was another plain white pillow.

On the middle of the pillow in the middle of the bed, Natsu noticed, was a little bump. As he got closer he realized that it was the sleeping princess.

'_She looks so peaceful' _thought Natsu. He then decided to get a closer look, but couldn't when he noticed the edge of the bed was to high for him to see above.

As Natsu was about to leave he had a great idea _'I can just climb on her bed to get a better look at her' _with that thought in his mind he ran for her bed and jumped as high as he could to get up on the bed.

When he laded on the bed he made sure he didn't disturb the princess. With a grin on his face for the success of getting on the bed he crawled over to the sleeping princess.

She looked so peaceful to him, with all facial features relaxed. _'she looked just as beautiful and relaxed as any princess should be'_ Natsu thought.

After about a half hour of sitting on the bed watching her he noticed that her facial features got all scrunched up as if she was having a nightmare.

Natsu got this odd tight feeling in his chest as he saw that. He then thought _'If only I could enter your dreams then I would fight off any nightmares that come to haunt you when you are in this delicate state'_

Then Natsu decided that since he couldn't fight off the nightmares the least he could do was lay there with her and comfort her although she might hear or feel him.

Natsu gingerly got on his side facing the princess and then hugged her close to his body. As Natsu did that he saw all of her soft features relax almost instantly.

Natsu smiled to himself knowing that maybe he couldn't enter her dream to fight off the nightmares but at least he could stay with her through them.

Natsu ended up drifting to sleep like that.

**~~ The Next Day ~~**

When Igneel woke up he noticed that his son was missing. His first thought was that he was hungry so he went to the kitchen to see if Natsu was there when he wasn't Igneel started searching everywhere.

When Igneel searched all the places he thought Natsu could be he began to panic before he remembered he was a dragon and had a great sense of smell.

Igneel then followed Natsu's scent inside the castle and down the hallway where Natsu's and Skyler's room were. As Igneel stood in front of both rooms he turned his attention to the right which was where the princess's room was.

Igneel slowly opened the door and he was surprised to see a ball oh pink ~ahem~ salmon on the bed right next to the princess.

When Igneel's eyes adjusted he saw a very peaceful, sleeping, Natsu holding a peaceful princess tight to his chest. As he saw this he thought _'Natsu is holding her as if there was no tomorrow...HOLY SHIT I THINK MY THREE YEAR OLD, IDIOOTIC, DENSE SON JUST FOUND HIS MATE!' _

Igneel was about to start dancing when he remembered where he was. _'Okay Igneel keep your cool. This is normal for every dragon and dragon slayer to have a mate and one day find her. Even if she happens to be the princess and he have to protect her from people who want to take her...OH MY GOSH NATSU ID GOING TO LOSE IT IF SOMEONE ELSE IS ABLE TO WAKE HER UP AND TAKE HER AWAY FROM HIM!'_

Igneel then started to get worried thinking of all the damage his son could do if he got mad enough. _'It's okay, it will be okay...i just need to have a talk to him...yeah a talk that should work. That's what I'm suppose to do when things like this happen right? Well how much harm can Natsu really cause?'_

Then Igneel started picturing towns burnt down, forests on fire, people screaming for help. _'Of course I have to picture the worst possible scenarios. Maybe he will be too dense to figure out his feelings for her.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! I hope you liked it! I'm having so much fun writing it thinking as all the characters in the story would think. Please leave more review they are really inspiring! Well thank you for the support in my first fancic! <strong>

**Thanks, Bananas Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been updating its just that I have had so much homework and I have such bust weekends that I haven't been able to update but I will try my best to update sooner.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_Igneel then started to get worried thinking of all the damage his son could do if he got mad enough. 'It's okay, it will be okay...I just need to have a talk with him...yeah a talk that should work. That's what I'm suppose to do when things like this happen right? Well how much harm can Natsu really cause?'_

_Then Igneel started picturing town burnt down, forest on fire, people screaming for help. 'Of course I have to picture the worst possible scenarios. Maybe he will be too dense to figure out his feelings for her.'_

* * *

><p><strong>3 YEARS LATER<strong>

"Hey Daddy, can you believe it has been three years since we got this awesome job of protecting Skyler!" Natsu said with his enthusiastic six year old voice.

"I know it's hard to believe isn't it Natsu." Igneel answered his son.

Natsu and Igneel were in the kitchen baking a cake and birthday goodies like they did every year on this day. It had been exactly three years that they got the task to protect the princess.

Three years and they still didn't know her real birthday so Natsu decided to celebrate the day they had gotten the task of protecting her would be the day they would celebrate her Birthday.

Three years and Igneel look the same as always a little more scratches here and there from fighting all the Princes that came (so far 5 princes had come since most know the Princess is just a child.)

Natsu was six now, he had grown and was tall for his age. Through the years his hair was still as pink as ever even if he said that it was salmon.

As for the princess she was now three. Her hair had grown and it was a beautiful honey color, it was starting to get a little darker over the years. Her dress had grown and changed over the years to match her age. She now wore a white dress with light blue lines on it. On her waist there was a whit sash and it has the a little darker blue design, the design was seashells all around her waist. The collar of the dress was also white and the dark blue sign it had on it was a little fish at the very front bottom on both sides of the collar. Her sleeves were a little puffy and at the bottom there was a thin strip of white for both her arms.

"Daddy doesn't it seem like Skyler is getting prettier and prettier!" Natsu exclaimed with a slight lint of pink on his cheeks. (Natsu always called her by her name)

As Natsu said this Igneel thought _'I still need to talk to him about Skyler, if I don't he might actually figure out what he is feeling and demolish everything if a Prince takes her'_ Igneel then started sweating _'I just don't know how to tell him and to make sure his poor little wittle itsy bitsy Igneel you are getting off topic his heart doesn't get broken'_

By three thirty they had finish baking everything and the kitchen was a mess. Both Igneel and Natsu were very proud of the thirty layer cake they made. Igneel quickly grabbed the cake and he and Natsu started hurrying towards the Princess' room.

When they arrived at the room they broke down the door, (like they do every year) ran in, and started singing 'Happy Birthday' at the top of their lungs.

Then they would sit in her room eating the cake and talking to her pretending she would answer back. Once it was late Natsu would crawl into her bed like he did every night, his father would always give he a look but Natsu didn't mind he would say the same thing every night.

"But Daddy I _have_ to sleep next to her since I can't go into her dreams and fight off the evil nightmares, I _have _to stay next to her so she feels safe no matter what!"

Then Igneel would roll his eyes at his sons simple mind and walk out of the room to go sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Sorry it took me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update but school has been crazy! I have had soo much homework, have to study for tests, and now I am in a problem! So my best friend asked me to Homecoming and I said 'Yes' but now some people say we are dating and others say we aren't and I just don't know what to do because I don't want to ask him and make it weird. Someone please help me!<strong>

**Thanks, Bananas Out!**


End file.
